Using pick up lines
by H0RR0Rheart
Summary: This is going to be about random HP characters using Harry Potter pick up lines, I suppose.
1. Dementors

**Dementors**

It was half past seven when the door to the Gryffindor common room opened. Two teenage boys came stumbling in, wearing some unfamiliar band-shirt and both half asleep.  
>"Honestly, Prongs, Muggles have the coolest things ever. I need one of those bikes. We should've just taken it." Sirius Black told his best friend before yawning dramatically.<br>James merely nodded and made his way over to the stairs leading to the dormitory. Sirius followed, talking non-stop about the black motorcycle they had seen that night.  
>"You two will end up in Azkaban, some day." Came the sudden voice of Lily Evans.<br>The two boys squealed and jumped around. Lily Evans, Head Girl, sat in a cosy armchair next to the fire, reading a book. She gave them a disapproving look before returning her attention to her book.  
>James grinned at his friend and spoke; "If you were a Dementor, I'd become a criminal, just so you could kiss me."<br>Sirius high-fived his friend and rushed up the stairs before Lily could throw anything at James and accidentally hit Sirius.

Not long after, James joined his friend in their dorm, a nasty red mark on his cheek.  
>"Never going to work, is it?" James asked Sirius in a hushed tone.<br>Sirius nodded. "Never going to work."

**Please review (: **


	2. The Shrieking Shack

**The Shrieking Shack**

Lily Evans joined her friend Mary Macdonald at the fence. They watched the old house in silence for a few minutes, until Mary spoke.  
>'Do you think it's really haunted?' She asked Lily, Lily was sure to know, she had all the answers.<br>Lily shrugged, not sure whether she really wanted to know. It sure looked haunted.  
>'I asked Nearly Headless Nick once... All he said was that he wasn't about to find out, too afraid to go near it.' She chuckled and sat down, her eyes focused on the fallen down house.<br>Mary laughed and sat down next to Lily, leaning back on her elbows.  
>'Trust a ghost to be afraid of a ghost.'<p>

'It's not haunted, Evans.' Came the voice of James Potter, followed by laughter of his three friends.  
>It was past curfew and the Gryffindors were sat in their common room, Lily and Mary still discussing the Shrieking Shack.<br>Lily looked up at Potter, eyebrows raised. 'How would _you_ know?'  
>Potter grinned at the girl and sat down on the side of her armchair.<br>'It's called the Shrieking Shack for a reason...' He told the girls, eyes resting on the redhead.  
>'Please, do tell me.' Lily Evans commanded, sounding rather uninterested.<br>'I'll show you, we can go down there and do some shrieking of our own.'  
>Before the boy could get away, Lily smacked him hard against his cheek.<br>'You're disgusting, Potter.'

Mary sniggered and watched the boys retreat to their usual seats before turning back to her friend, a deep red blush covering her cheeks.  
>'I guess we'll never find out if it's really haunted...'<p> 


	3. Like a dying Phoenix

**Like a dying Phoenix**

Over the past six years at Hogwarts it had become a well known fact that James Potter liked Lily Evans. Another well known fact was that Lily Evans did not like the Potter boy. Her dislike was so strong it could probably be called hate.  
>But of course that didn't stop James from asking her out once, twice or maybe three times a week.<p>

Tonight, James had decided, would be the night that his constant asking the girl out would end. What he was going to tell her tonight would woo her over, he was sure of it. This was just about as romantic as anyone could get, James and Sirius thought.

Sirius Black gave his best friend and encouraging pat on the back before going down to the Quidditch pitch. On his way out of the common room he almost ran into the famed redhead.  
>'Why hello, Lilykins.' He made a bow and ran down the steps.<p>

James smiled as he saw Lily Evans enter the common room and made his way over.  
>'Dear Lily Evans, will you go out with me?' He asked, 'because my love for you burns like a dying Phoenix.'<br>Lily choked out a laugh. 'Like a dying Phoenix? Wow. That's just about as romantic as-'  
>James' face lit up, it had worked? IT WORKED?<br>'-As giving someone a load of Dragon dung for valentines.' Lily continued, wiping the smile off his face.  
>She burst out in silent laughter and made her way over to her friends.<p>

Okay, it hadn't worked, but at least she hadn't slapped him or hexed him. This was about as close to a yes as he had ever gotten. He'd get there soon.  
>'Soon, my friend.' James told Sirius with a hopeful smile.<p>

**Please read+review! Also, tell me if you'd like me to use just the Marauder Era as I'm doing now or if I should add current/Next Gen. :) **


	4. Apparition

**Apparition**

The sixth years had just had their very first Apparition lesson. Of course nobody had managed to really Apparate yet, but some boys, James Potter and Sirius Black amongst them, had claimed to have Apparated already.

A group of younger Gryffindors listened to the two boys in silence, too impressed to make a sound.  
>'It was a matter of life and death, you know.' Sirius concluded, looking smug.<br>'He could've very well died. But of course, the genius that he is, he managed to Apparate back and stick his head back on his body.' Added James, causing some first years to gasp. 'It was a pretty horrendous sight, if I may say so myself.'  
>'And it hurt! Merlin's pants. You'll never want to feel such pain.' Sirius nodded and shivered.<br>Naturally, Lily Evans had to come in and spoil all the fun. She slapped the two boys on the back of their heads and shook her head.  
>'Don't listen to these idiots. They couldn't Apparate to save their lives.'<p>

James gasped, of course he could Apparate. He was James bloody Potter, for Merlin's sake.  
>'I can Apparate,' James stated before falling to the floor with a few shaky movements.<br>Lily forgot her annoyance and stared at James in horror, he looked dead. Sirius, meanwhile, was shaking with silent laughter and holding himself up on two very honoured looking girls.  
>'Are you okay, Ja-Potter?' Lily asked, her voice shaky.<br>James nodded, a hand resting over his heart. 'My heart is just splinched without you.' 

**Read and review please. Reviews mean a lot to me (: **


	5. Manage your mischief

**Manage your mischief**

The four Marauders had just gotten back from Professor Slughorn's office, apparently he didn't quite agree with them that it had been hilarious to turn all the Slytherins' hair pink. The boys begged to differ.  
>They now had to face four nights worth of detention and had each lost ten points. Still, they thought it was worth it. As they walked into the Gryffindor common room they were greeted by cheers, apparently they weren't the only ones to think it was worth it.<p>

'Mischief managed.' Sirius told James with a devilish grin once they had reached their favourite armchairs.  
>'Mischief MANAGED!' James shouted back excitedly.<br>The look on Snivellus' face had been more than worth it. He had also discovered that pink did not suit Snape, not one bit.  
>'You boys are ridiculous.' Lily told them from her seat next to Mary McDonald.<br>'You have told us so on many occasions.' Sirius replied, unfazed by her insults.

Lily huffed, all this mischief managed nonsense was insane. They were bloody sixteen already.  
>'You should stop acting like children. With that mischief managed bullocks.' Lily snapped before returning her attention to her Potions essay.<br>James grinned and took her book away, forcing her to look up at him. 'You know you want me to manage your mischief.'  
>He winked at her before hiding behind the stolen book.<p>

The pink hair was a lot less funny the next morning. At least to James it was, he had discovered that pink did not suit him either, although Lily Evans begged to differ and burst out in hysteric laughter whenever she saw him.  
>'Mischief managed.' Lily said and added a wink before leaving the common room.<p>

**Please R+R.**

**Also, yes, three updates in one day! I have to say thanks to dreamersrequiem, I had more or less abandoned this FF until I received her review. So I'm going to try and update it on a more regular basis now. :) I hope you enjoy!**


	6. Unforgivable Curses

**Unforgivable Curses**

'We will be learning about Unforgivable Curses today,' stated Professor Abrahams, their DaDa teacher.  
>A collective cheer came from the boys, the loudest coming from two boys halfway down the middle row. Professor Abrahams focussed on the two boys with a careful smile on his face.<br>'Would you care to explain the curses to me, Mr. Black?'  
>Sirius Black got up and nodded, 'I'd be honoured, Professor.' He made a completely unnecessary bow and held one finger up. 'Imperius. Makes you do stuff. Mum would love to use that on me, to make me behave.' He winked at a Ravenclaw girl before continuing. 'Then there's Avada Kedavra, of course. Kill's ya.' To explain what he meant he let himself drop backwards on to the floor and stuck his tongue out. 'Something like that. And I will let my dear friend James Potter explain the third curse, Professor.'<br>James too got up, 'why thank you, Sirius Black.' He too made a bow and winked at Lily Evans. 'The final curse is the Cruciatus. Which causes horrible pains and stuff. Being without Lily Evans is like being afflicted with the Cruciatus Curse.'  
>The boys cheered him on, while some girls shot Lily Evans envious glares. Professor Abrahams tried to calm the class back down, grinning at the two boys.<p>

'Thank you for your fantastic interpretation of these curses, boys. Two points to Mr. Black and five to Mr. Potter for your daring move.' 

**R+R please! (: **


End file.
